


В глубинку на Аляску

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Дерек, выручай! – взмолилась Эрика. – Я не знаю, как поступить.- Что случилось? – нахмурившись, уточнил он.- Клиент из 506 номера. Тот, который знаменитость.- Поляк с собачьей кличкой, вместо имени?- Да! У него приступ паники, он заперся на нашей кухне и не хочет выходить.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

*** 

— Дерек, выручай! — взмолилась Эрика. — Я не знаю, как поступить. 

— Что случилось? — нахмурившись, уточнил он. 

— Клиент из 506 номера. Тот, который знаменитость. 

— Поляк с собачьей кличкой, вместо имени? 

— Да! У него приступ паники, он заперся на нашей кухне и не хочет выходить. Ганс в истерике! Он даже работников ресторана не всех туда впускает. 

Дерек торопливо поднялся из-за стола, оставив разбор счетов на потом. 

— Известно, что случилось? Почему он там заперся? 

— Понятия не имею. Но запасной ключ есть только у тебя, а мы не уверены, стоит ли заходить. Там же много ножей, духовка… Вдруг он неадекватный псих с суицидальными наклонностями. Еще кричит, чтобы мы все убирались, потому что не хочет никого видеть. 

— Ладно, выстави всех из кафе, попроси Бойда никого не впускать и уведи Ганса, чтобы он не закатил истерику. А я разберусь с этим Стилесом. 

— Стайлзом, — поправила Эрика, нервно покусывая ноготь. — Ты справишься? 

— Постараюсь. 

*** 

Дерек убедился, что его указания выполнены, после чего открыл дверь кухни. Он нервничал, ведь эта звездная истеричка могла наделать такого шума, что их маленький пансионат опустеет. Потому Дерек попытался максимально успокоиться и сосредоточиться.   
Когда он вошел, то Стайлз сидел за столом, гипнотизируя обиженным взглядом бутылку виски и крепко сжимая кружку с кофе, из которой торчали маршмеллоу. 

— Привет, — поздоровался Дерек, закрывая за собой дверь. 

— Никогда не мог понять: почему люди пьют алкоголь? — ответил ему Стайлз. — Нечто горькое, отвратительное и обжигающее. Даже в условиях вечной мерзлоты или перед лицом величайшей депрессии — мне не понять. Я пытался напиться, но выплюнул эту гадость и сделал себе кофе. 

— А почему вы пытались напиться? И забаррикадировались на нашей кухне. 

— Давай на ты, чувак. В конце концов, ты тут босс, а я всего лишь неадекватный постоялец. 

— Хорошо, Стайлз. Так какого хрена ты здесь торчишь и мешаешь моему персоналу работать? Есть вариант, что вечером все останутся без ужина из-за твоей выходки. 

Стайлз осмотрел кухню таким взглядом, будто только сейчас понял, где находится. 

— Извини, — глухо пробормотал он. — Я компенсирую убытки и лично извинюсь перед каждым, кто будет недоволен. 

Дерек скрестил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. Нервный, дерганный, с красными глазами. Не похоже на ерундовый загон, которыми их вечно пичкал тот же Ганс, величайший шеф-повар Франции, как он себя называл. 

— Расскажешь, что случилось? — спросил он, надеясь, что история Стайлза не будет сконцентрирована на том, как он сломал клавишу, набирая текст новой книги. 

— Она здесь, — грустно промямлил тот. 

— Кто? 

— Моя бывшая жена, точнее, мы сейчас в процессе развода. Не слышал? 

Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, потому что за светской хроникой не следил. 

— Врешь, — выдохнул Стайлз. — У нас слишком громкое расставание. О нем только слепоглухонемой мог не знать. 

— Я все слышу и вижу, но ничерта не знаю ни о тебе, ни о твоей бывшей. 

— Лидия Мартин, чувак! Это же актриса первой величины. 

— Я не интересуюсь светскими львицами. 

— Ясно. Ну, если коротко: я знаменитый писатель, чаще занимаюсь книгами. Мы познакомились на съемках франшизы по моим вселенным, и завертелось. Она стала знаменитой благодаря моим сценариям, которые я писал специально под нее. Во время последних съемок Лидс закрутила роман со своим коллегой. А дальше развод и раздел имущества. Она растоптала меня, разбила мне сердце, уронила самооценку, еще и пытается отжать мои деньги и моего пса Скотти! Представляешь? А ведь она ненавидит Скотти! Всегда считала его тупым. 

— Сочувствую, — пробормотал Дерек, который чувствовал себя неловко от таких заявлений. 

— Понимаю, что я не идеальный муж. Я люблю писать, мне по-настоящему это нравится! Работая над новой книгой, я иногда часами не отрываюсь от компьютера. Даже поесть забываю. Что уж говорить про секс или вечеринки. Да и все эти выходы в свет никогда мне не нравились. Но за что она так меня ненавидит?! Я принимаю измену. Может, даже простил бы. Я ведь херовый муж. Но причем здесь Скотти? Или эти ее слухи, будто я импотент. У меня все работает там! Просто писательство вытягивает все соки, мне банально не до перепихона. 

— Давай не будем обсуждать вопрос твоей потенции. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз, — извини, что вываливаю вот так. Я ведь все эти месяцы держал все в себе. Не давал интервью прессе, не поливал ее грязью в суде или социальных сетях, даже перед друзьями и отцом ее защищал. Хотя у меня не так много друзей. Только Скотти и мой редактор Айзек. В общем, я приехал сюда, чтобы спрятаться от нее и ото всех остальных. Просто побыть наедине с собой и с природой. Да и кто вообще в здравом уме отправится на Аляску? Здесь же жуткая глухомань! Даже интернет барахлит. 

— Ну, спасибо, — недовольно пробормотал Дерек. 

— Ты не принимай близко к сердцу! У тебя крутой пансионат, правда. Мне понравился, потому я и выбрал его в качестве своего убежища. А уж как ты на сноуборде катаешься! Глядя на тебя, я даже вспомнил, что бисексуален. Хотя речь сейчас не о том. В общем, кто-то из папарацци пронюхал, что я здесь. Позавчера разместили мою фотку в сети с информацией о том, что я в твоем пансионате. И Лидия приперлась сюда, представляешь? Вместе со своим новым парнем. Встретила меня в холле и начала громко обсуждать, типа: вон мой бывший, который мудак и с членом на полшестого. 

Стайлз горестно вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на виски, будто прикидывая: сможет ли он перебороть себя и как следует накидаться. 

— Зачем ей все это? — удивился Дерек. Он был не в состоянии уложить в свою систему мира привычку преследовать бывших с целью их унижения и издевательств. 

— Говорю же: из меня хреновый муж. Она очень сильно обиделась и, вроде как, мстит. Я понимаю ее, потому что… я правда мудак. Даже по отношению к себе, что уж говорить про остальных. 

— Мудак обычно не признает, что он мудак. 

— Может, ты и прав. Но все уже сложилось так, как сложилось. И мне нужно найти куда уехать. Я даже рассматриваю возможность смотаться в Сибирь. 

— Если верить твоей теории заговора, то твоя бывшая отправится за тобой даже в Сибирь, лишь бы испортить тебе жизнь. 

— Знаю. Потому и уехал в горы, учиться кататься на сноуборде не в Швейцарию или куда-то поближе, а на чертову Аляску! Но она и сюда заявилась портить мне жизнь. 

— Что-то я ни разу не видел тебя на сноуборде, — прищурился Дерек. 

— Говорил же, что ты слишком роскошный. Я когда тебя вижу со всеми этими снежинками на щетине, то меня можно тут же выносить. Так что я не смогу сосредоточиться на уроках рядом с тобой. 

— А твоя бывшая? 

— А что моя бывшая? 

— Она катается на сноуборде? 

— Нет, она ненавидит холод и зимние виды спорта. 

— Отлично. Тогда иди к себе и собирайся, мы пойдем кататься на сноуборде. 

— Сдурел что ли?! Или ты меня не слышал? Налипшие снежинки, невозможность сосредоточиться и все такое, чувак! 

— Жду тебя через полчаса. А потом приду и вытащу тебя за шкирку. 

Стайлз машинально посмотрел на часы, засекая время, после чего поспешил к себе в номер, подтверждая догадки Дерека. Слишком ведомый, слишком податливый и мнительный. Потому в голову Стайлза легко можно вложить нужную мысль. Например, чувство вины или идею того, что он плохой муж. А еще привычку работать без сна, перерыва на еду и отдых. 

Дереку было откровенно жаль этого Стайлза. Неуверенного в себе и жалкого, несмотря на всю свою популярность и богатство. Потому было очень любопытно узнать, какой же Стайлз на самом деле? Сам по себе, без всей этой шелухи, в которую его обрядили Лидия и, Дерек был уверен, его редактор и друг Айзек Лейхи. 

*** 

Что ж, учить Стайлза было не сложно, тот все схватывал на лету и внимательно слушал. Правда, с его неуклюжестью крутые склоны были не для них, но, в общем и целом, все прошло довольно весело. Стайлз часто шутил, не пугался строгих бровей и даже поддразнивал Дерека, распинаясь на тему его сексуальности. 

Потому они действительно поладили и отлично провели время. Даже лучше, чем отлично, настолько лучше, что Дерек подумывал пригласить Стайлза на свидание. Его давно никто не привлекал. А Стайлз умный и веселый, с ним приятно беседовать, легко шутить, а еще он милый… Дерек был очарован им. 

Так что в его голове решалась важная задача: стоит ли предложить вместе выпить кофе, когда они окажутся в тепле или лучше сейчас, пока еще снег в его щетине не растаял и придавал ему особый шарм. Глупо, конечно, но почему-то этот комплимент приятно щекотал где-то в грудной клетке, а от улыбки Стайлза перехватывало дыхание. 

Когда они ввалились в здание пансионата, горячо споря о характере Жюльена Сореля в «Красном и Черном», то нос к носу столкнулись с Лидией и Джексоном. Улыбка Стайлза вмиг померкла, стоило ему только увидеть свою бывшую, он даже не закончил свою мысль о том, что сделала Матильда с отрезанной частью тела бедняги Сореля. 

— Лидия, — сконфуженно пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Стилински, — Лидия поджала губы, глядя на Дерека. — А это кто? Твой нынешний? 

Стайлз начал энергично качать головой. 

— Нет, не подумай, Дерек отличный парень! Он владеет этим пансионатом и преподает, так что мы просто прокатились немного вместе. 

— Думаешь, я поверю, что ты оторвался от своего проклятого ноутбука ради сноуборда? Особенно когда преподаватель в твоем вкусе. 

— Ну… Дерек… он горячий, да. И, может быть, когда я искал убежище в глухомани, его лицо стало одной из причин, по которой я решил приехать именно сюда. Но между нами ничего нет! 

— Оправдывайся больше, Стилински. Ты даже ради меня от своего компьютера не отрывался. 

— Но я же писал сценарии именно для тебя! Из-за этого не укладывался в график публикаций собственных книг. А у меня контракт, ты и сама знаешь! 

Дерек устало потер лицо, раздражаясь. 

— Значит так, никаких сцен в моем пансионате. Тем более никаких сцен в холле, где на вас могут наткнуться другие постояльцы, — вмешался он, замечая любопытный взгляд Эрики, сидевшей за ресепшеном. Она была единственной свидетельницей разворачивающейся в холле сцены. 

— Да кто вообще сунется в эту дыру! Ты мне еще должен за то, что звезда такого масштаба сделала тебе рекламу. 

— Вообще-то две звезды, — подал голос Джексон. 

— Засуньте свою рекламу себе в задницу оба. И чтобы к вечеру вас здесь уже не было, — выпалил Дерек, которого еще с утра волновало чужое мнение относительно его пансионата. Но это было с утра, когда он еще не был увлечен Стайлзом. 

— Да как вы смеете! Вы знаете, кто я? От вашей захудалой лачуги, которую вы именуете пансионатом, и камня на камне не останется! Уж я позабочусь, чтобы это место облили грязью во всех возможных издательствах! 

— А по-моему здесь очень мило и уютно, — неуверенно пробормотал Стайлз. — Если бы тут было плохо, я бы не приехал даже ради красивого лица Дерека. 

— Валяй, Стерва-Бывшая, делай что хочешь, — оскалился Дерек. — Только не забудь пояснить той же прессе, какого хера ты сюда приперлась сама, если здесь так паршиво? Ах, да! Из-за Стайлза. А вот это уже похоже на преследование. Как думаешь, сколько мне заплатят за скандальное интервью о неподобающем поведении звездюльки какого-то там масштаба. И ее не менее звездного бойфренда. 

Джексон довольно улыбнулся, его-то не оскорбляли, еще и звездой назвали и должны были упомянуть в прессе! А даже плохая реклама — все равно реклама. Ему сгодится. 

— Кто поверит какому-то дикарю из глухомани? — фыркнула Лидия. 

— Даже если и не поверят, то косточки тебе перемоют знатно. Особенно если Айзек Лейхи поднатаскает меня на беседы с прессой. Я не Стайлз, и размажу тебя, дорогуша. 

Лидия возмущенно посмотрела на Дерека, беспомощно раскрывая свой пухлый рот, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег. 

— И ты позволишь ему так со мной разговаривать?! — обратилась она к Стайлзу. 

— Скорее я не позволю тебе вытирать о него ноги, — ответил за него Дерек. — Так что смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю. Здесь достаточно камер наблюдения. К тому же у Айзека есть публикация трехдневной давности, из которой ты узнала, где искать Стайлза. Плюс свидетели вашей встречи в холле. Мы еще и судебный запрет выбьем, чтобы ты не могла к нему приближаться. 

— Да мои адвокаты размажут тебя по стенке! Даже если ты продашь этот пансионат и выложишь все свои деньги, тебе не хватит средств, чтобы нанять адвоката моего уровня. 

— А это не плохая идея, — Дерек щелкнул пальцами, — Стайлз, вы уже разведены или пока в процессе? 

— В процессе, — пискнул Стайлз, который ненавидел скандалы и разборки, и попав в эпицентр стычки Лидии и Дерека, мечтал заползти куда-нибудь под плинтус. — У нас возник спор по поводу гонораров за мои книги. И всякий мерч по ним, а также отчисления за экранизации. И еще Скотти! Я ни за что не отдам его! А она пытается отсудить моего пса! 

— Отлично, считай у тебя новый адвокат по разводам, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. 

— Уж не ты ли? — прищурилась Лидия. 

— Нет, я живу в глухомани и не занимаюсь такой фигней. В отличие от моей семьи. 

— Сейчас скажешь, что твой папочка владеет своей юридической фирмой — самой популярной во всей Аляске? — с иронией спросила Лидия. 

— Вообще-то фирму открыли мой дядя и старшая сестра. И популярны они не на Аляске, а в Калифорнии, но крупица истины в твоих словах есть. 

— Ты переоцениваешь способности своих родственников. Я уже наняла лучшего адвоката по бракоразводным процессам. 

— Арджента или Хейла? — уточнил Дерек. 

— Точно! Криса Арджента, — закивал Джексон. — Это я его посоветовал. Знаком с его дочерью, потому Лидс дали скидку. 

— Поздравляю, — кивнул Дерек. — Скидка тебе пригодится, когда Стайлз вышвырнет тебя на улицу. 

— Я бы не хотел вышвыривать ее! — тут же вмешался Стайлз. 

— Ради Скотти, — строго сказал Дерек. 

На лице Стайлза отразилась борьба между любовью к своему псу и нежеланием еще больше портить отношения с Лидией. Но любовь побеждает все, так что он выдохнул: 

— Ради Скотти. 

— Отлично. Идем, позвоним Питеру и дадим ему координаты Айзека Лейхи, пусть обсудят все между собой, пока ты на отдыхе, — Дерек взял Стайлза чуть повыше локтя и повел в свой кабинет. — Эрика, а ты проследи, чтобы эта парочка выехала. 

— Будет сделано, босс, — кивнула она, лузгая семечки и с интересом посматривая то на Дерека со Стайлзом, то на Лидию с Джексоном. — Как будете оплачивать? Картой или наличными? 

Лидия пылала от гнева и уже набирала номер своего агента, чтобы все обсудить.


	2. Chapter 2

*** 

Когда Дерек со Стайлзом вошли в кабинет, то Стилински здорово трясло. 

— Это нервное, или ты замерз после сноуборда? — спросил Дерек. 

— Н-не знаю, — стуча зубами и зябко ежась, пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Снимай куртку и штаны, садись у камина, там есть несколько одеял. 

— Штаны? Я не готов сверкать семейниками перед малознакомым парнем. Ты, конечно, секси, но я не из тех, кто на первом же свидании… Хотя это не было свиданием. Но это неважно. 

Дерек подошел к небольшому комоду, вытащил оттуда темно-серые домашние штаны и протянул их Стайлзу. 

— Чтобы не сверкать своими семейниками, пока я не свожу тебя минимум на несколько свиданий. 

— А ты сводишь меня на свидания? — недоверчиво принимая штаны, уточнил Стайлз. 

— Еще как свожу. Я не стал бы спорить со звездной гостьей и просить Питера об одолжении ради простого постояльца. 

— Но… я же тебе рассказывал, что из меня паршивый муж. Невнимательный, эгоистичный… 

— И с членом на полшестого, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, поддразнивая Стайлза. 

— Я же говорил, что это неправда! И еще ты меня немного пугаешь, когда ведешь себя так, как с Лидией. 

— Веду себя как именно? Отстаивая твои интересы? 

— Агрессивно, — ответил Стайлз. — От тебя исходила аура злости и опасности. Это напугало меня. Очень сильно. Еще, конечно, возбудило, но это не так важно, потому что ты правда умеешь наводить ужас. 

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и устало посмотрел на Стайлза. У него была особая страсть к подобным людям: робким, неуверенным в себе, излишне мягким. Но они всегда боялись его и в итоге бросали. Потому Дерек и был одинок до сих пор. 

— Это проблема? — спросил он. — Если так, то тебе лучше отказаться от свидания со мной, потому что я такой, какой есть. Иногда агрессивный, могу накричать или нагрубить. 

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на него, после чего сказал, расстегивая свою куртку:   
— И что у нас будет за свидание? 

— Я хотел предложить тебе кофе с маршмеллоу, немного поболтать. Можно посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. У нас есть кинотеатр, а так как я его владелец, то мы выставим всех и останемся в зале только вдвоем. 

Стайлз улыбнулся и робко почесал шею, аккуратно подбирая слова:   
— Не хотелось бы лишать людей киносеанса из-за того, что там будет свидание только у нас. Мы можем посмотреть фильм со всеми желающими. 

— Ты очень милый, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Решать тебе, Стайлз. А пока переодевайся, пойду принесу нам кофе. 

— С маршмеллоу? 

— С маршмеллоу. 

Стайлз прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, и смотрел вслед Дереку, понимая, что, кажется, он влюбился… Хотя Айзек много раз предупреждал его, что не стоит вот так с места в карьер. Но Стайлз не умел иначе. Да и сердцу ведь не прикажешь. Оно просто раз — и все. И уже принадлежит другому. Сначала так было с Малией, потом с Тео, затем появилась Лидия. 

— Король умер. Да здравствует король, — пробормотал Стайлз, снимая штаны. — В моем случае умерла королева. И остатки гетеросексуальности. 

Он уселся на пушистый, теплый ковер с длинным ворсом, завернулся в шерстяной плед, который покалывал даже сквозь ткань штанов, и посмотрел на огонь в камине. 

— А вот и я, — сказал Дерек, усаживаясь рядом. На нем были штаны, похожие на те, которые он отдал Стайлзу, а через белую футболку просвечивали темные волоски на груди. 

— Твой кофе с маршмеллоу, — Дерек поставил бокал на пол и развернул ручкой к Стайлзу. 

— Спасибо! — пробормотал тот, делая глоток и пытаясь не проглотить все маршмеллоу разом. — А тебе не холодно в одной майке? 

— Я не так сильно мерзну, как ты, — улыбнулся Дерек. — К тому же мы перед камином. Огонь согревает. 

— И делает все романтичнее, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

Они сидели несколько минут в блаженной тишине, слушая, как потрескивают дрова. Пили кофе и просто наслаждались моментом. 

— Почему ты решил пригласить меня на свидание? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Ты мне понравился, — прямо ответил Дерек. 

— Чем это? Моими стенаниями или антирекламой своих навыков быть чьим-то мужем? 

— Ты милый и веселый, с тобой интересно. К тому же, у всех есть свои недостатки. Я, как ты заметил, бываю излишне грубым. 

— А что еще? 

— Иногда я особенно неразговорчив. Бывают моменты, когда мне нужно побыть одному. И, в отличие от тебя, я слишком много трахаюсь. 

Стайлз подавился маршмеллоу и закашлялся под веселый смех Дерека. Тот легонько похлопал его по спине и сказал: 

— Дыши, Стайлз. А то мне придется сделать тебе искусственное дыхание. А это будет считаться настолько же интимным занятием, как и разглядывание твоих семейников на первом же свидании. 

Стайлз нервно хихикнул, сделал торопливый глоток, после чего пылко возразил, стараясь увести разговор от темы сексуальной активности Дерека. 

— Я не согласен! Когда ты делаешь искусственное дыхание, то спасаешь человеку жизнь! А если ради спасения чьей-то жизни нужно коснуться его губ или даже увидеть его семейники, то это не страшно. 

— Тогда я могу сделать тебе искусственное дыхание, — заключил Дерек, мягко касаясь щеки Стайлза и разворачивая его к себе лицом. — Что скажешь? 

Тот нервно облизнулся, посмотрел Дереку в глаза, а затем на губы. 

— Пожалуй, это не будет считаться нарушением правил. Ты же спасаешь мне жизнь. 

— Да я, можно сказать, герой, — улыбнулся Дерек, склоняясь к губам Стайлза и мягко его целуя. 

Он старался не напирать, старался быть нежным, с упоением ловил кофейное дыхание Стайлза, сладость маршмеллоу, сохранившуюся на его губах. Этот сладко-терпкий вкус теперь навеки будет ассоциироваться у него со Стайлзом. И не только вкус, но и романтическая обстановка, блестящие карие глаза, робкая улыбка и мягкий трепет внутри. Дерек уже очень давно не испытывал ничего подобного. 

— За нас, — предложил Стайлз, поднимая бокал с остатками кофе. 

— Чтобы мы быстрее добрались до третьего свидания и желательно не в половину шестого, — пафосно провозгласил Дерек, поднимая свой кофе. 

Стайлз состроил оскорбленную гримасу и легонько стукнул его по плечу. 

— Хватит издеваться! Сам потом убедишься, что у меня все работает. 

— Обязательно, — кивнул Дерек, пряча улыбку за кружкой и делая глоток. 

Что ж, они со Стайлзом поладили, а стычка с Лидией, кажется, ничего не испортила. У них были все шансы стать парой. 

*** 

— Дерек Хейл, — ответил Дерек, прижимая трубку к уху и подхватывая одну из доставленных коробок. 

— Он мой! Скотти мой! — радостно верещал Стайлз. 

— Поздравляю, детка. Я же говорил, что Питер справится. 

— Да, он молодец! Хотя и напоминает зомби из моего первого романа. Я даже случайно выкрикнул что-то вроде: «Так ее, зомби-дядюшка!». Мне теперь стыдно. 

— Забей, Питер толерантный к жестким шуткам. Иначе он бы не разговаривал с Лорой. Она записала его в телефонных контактах, как Говорящую Жопу. 

Стайлз хрюкнул, почесывая Скотти за ушком. 

— Ну, он особенно не расстроился, а вот мистеру Ардженту, кажется, пришлось по вкусу. 

Дерек представил, как Крис называет Питера зомби-дядюшкой и поморщился, в его воображении это походило на некое подобие ролевых игр. Из-за общения со Стайлзом его фантазия особенно разбушевалась. Или скорее из-за нехватки общения со Стайлзом и вытекающим из этого воздержанием. 

— Когда ты вернешься? Я соскучился, — спросил он. 

— Мне еще нужно закончить кое-что с Айзеком, а потом я весь твой. 

— Предупреди его, что по возвращении домой, ты несколько дней не будешь выходить с ним на связь. 

Стайлз издал возмущенный звук и пылким шепотом произнес: 

— Дерек Хейл, я тебе не секс-машина! Я разделяю твои желания, но три дня — перебор. 

— Я имел ввиду здоровый сон и хорошее питание. Думаешь, я не знаю, что пока меня нет рядом, ты не ешь и не спишь? 

Стайлз стыдливо потупился, хотя Дерек его и не видел. Он не стал отпираться и возражать, все равно его худобу и мешки под глазами не спрячешь. 

— Не грусти, детка, — подбодрил его Дерек. — Я люблю тебя даже тощим цыпленком с красными от недосыпа и переработки глазами. 

— Звучит не сексуально, — ответил Стайлз. 

— Когда увидишь, как у меня стоит от одной мысли о тебе, то поймешь, что у меня с этим проблем нет. 

— Так, значит, в мои три дня отсутствия входят не только сон и еда? — игриво спросил Стайлз, наматывая на палец поводок Скотти. 

— Я же не Лидия, чтобы мириться с твоей отстраненностью. 

— Увидимся послезавтра, — решил Стайлз. 

— Какой прыткий. 

— Здоровье важнее! А за мной никто не присматривает так, как ты. 

Дерек самодовольно ухмыльнулся, понимая, что Стайлз жаждет не только заботы и отдыха. 

— До встречи, детка. 

— Уже скучаю, хмуроволк. 

Стайлз сбросил вызов и таращился на имя Дерека в своей записной книжке с тупой улыбкой. Он даже подумывал поблагодарить Лидию за развод, ведь если бы не она, то Стайлз никогда бы не познакомился с Дереком. Но Лидс сейчас злилась на него, да и сам Дерек ненавидит, когда Стайлз общается со своими бывшими. 

Так что он поднялся и сказал: 

— Идем, Скотти. Нам нужно успеть много дел, прежде, чем мы полетим домой. Надеюсь, тебе понравится Аляска.


End file.
